Zidanes Christmas
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: A Seasonal Parody, involving Zidane.


**FINAL FANTASY: ZIDANES CHRISTMAS**

**_Rating_**: PG  
**_Genre:_** Seasonal  
**_Setting:_** Lindblum  
**_Main Characters:_** Zidane

**_A Christmas Story_**

Zidane hung the last decoration on Tantalus' tree. He didn't feel remotely Christmassy, but Ruby had insisted on the decorations going up. He knew that Baku would insist on starting a Christmas play soon. But Zidanes heart wasn't in Christmas. Dejected, he sat back staring gloomily at the tree. He didn't know why he felt like this. He was normally incredibly happy at Christmas time. It was his favourite time of the year. Depressed, he got up and left the Tantalus headquarters.  
Just after he left a side door opened, and Blank and Marcus emerged from a side room.

"What's up with him?" Marcus asked

"I don't know," replied Blank "he's normally really happy at Christmas.

"We should cheer him up," said Marcus. The two set out to find Ruby, determined to make Zidane enjoy Christmas.

Meanwhile, Zidane walked through the streets of Lindblum. There were signs of Christmas everywhere. For some reason, instead of making him feel better, it only made him feel much worse. He walked down the street, there were carol singers singing upbeat Christmas songs. Zidane thought to himself. He didn't like feeling this down, but he could not see any way to cheer himself up.

It was getting late. Zidane realised that he had been following the carol singers around Lindblum. He turned swiftly, back on Gaia. He headed towards Tantalus again. He opened the door. It was pitch dark inside the headquarters. He advanced slowly, expecting to be attacked. Suddenly the lights flared in the darkness, Baku was wearing a Father Christmas costume, the other Tantalus members dressed as elves or reindeer. Zidane stared at them for a while, then shook his head.

"Nice try guys, but its not going to work" He started to leave the room, then stopped and turned. He addressed Baku

"You know, you make a pretty convincing Father Christmas. But you're not real."

He left the room. The members of Tantalus stared at each other. Then Marcus voiced what they were all thinking.

"Wait a sec. He's upset because Father Christmas isn't real?" Zidane walked back out of his room.

"No!" he said "I'm upset because there are hundreds of kids around Lindblum who don't believe in him!"

Baku looked at Zidane for a moment.

"Well, no problem then! If it'll make you feel better, I'll go into town and give them all presents."

"Millions of people do that at Christmas! Why would the kids believe in you?" Blank asked

"It's...worth a try," murmured Zidane.

"Fine! Then that's what we'll do!" Baku said, with an air that told them all it was settled.

The next day, Zidane was in the centre of Lindblum, where the plan was to be carried out. Baku was incredibly late. He was getting impatient. Suddenly he heard a jingling of bells. A sleigh pulled up next to Zidane.

"You're late! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Zidane said

"Ho Ho Ho!" said Baku. "I am most terribly sorry young Zidane. Hop onto the sleigh, and lets carry out your plan!"

Zidane jumped onto the sleigh, noticing for the first time how elaborate it was.

"Wow. You really went to a lot of trouble here! Are those...real reindeer? How did you manage this?"

"Never you mind that young one! Lets go" Baku shook the reins and the sleigh moved forward. Zidane and Baku took presents to all of the residents in Lindblum. Hours later, with the sleigh empty, it slowed near Tantalus. Zidane jumped out.

"That went really well! I think everyone was really happy!" Baku nodded and Zidane headed inside.

Blank stopped Zidane when he entered the HQ.

"Where have you been? You haven't seriously been waiting for Baku this long have you?" He questioned.

"Don't be stupid. Baku showed up at the meeting place. He was an hour late, but never mind" he noticed Blank giving him a strange look "what is it?"

"Baku has been here all day. He wasn't feeling very well. We didn't realise until a little while ago."  
Zidane looked shocked.

"Then...who was it who I delivered all of the presents with?"

Zidane and Blank ran outside. Just in time to see the sleigh fly off into the night, and to hear the words "Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas, Everyone"

THE END


End file.
